RoxasxOC OneShot Lemon
by XxXSukiXxX
Summary: Title says all. Mature content inside as well as long lemon :D


Suki: Hi! I'm Suki! I don't have much to say except I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters and I do not own Rein or Ven either. Rein and Ven belong to Sora'sLover98, I just asked if I could make a lemon with her oc's is all, so basically all credit goes to her :) Enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>(Rein's POV)<p>

It was the middle of the night and completely silent. Nothing could be heard besides the music of the crickets and

the gentle breeze of the wind. I sat on my bed and gazed at the stars, it was beautiful out. The sky was perfectly

clear. Noticing a presence in the room I turned and saw Roxas standing a little ways from my bed staring at me,

his crystal clue eyes seemed hazy with lust for some reason. "Roxas? Are you ok? What's the matter?" I asked

shifting my legs so they hung off the foot of my bed. He moved closer to me. "Roxa-" I started but was cut off

forcefully by his lips. His tongue forced through my mouth and tangled with mine. The kiss was so rough,

demanding and most of all passionate that I couldn't help but give in. He pushed me down on my bed as we

kissed, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Are kisses grew more hot and passionate as we continued to taste

each other's mouths. Relucantly we pulled away gasping for breathe, immidiately he moved to my neck and began

to kiss, nip and suck on my sensitive skin. I couldn't even help but moan here and there, it just felt to good. I

gripped on his hair as gently as I could as I moaned his name when he sucked on my sweet spot. His body

pressed up against mine, the friction was so sweet that I couldn't stop myself from uttering a moan. Oh hell... I

could feel his erection graze my naked theigh, thank God I wore shorts today. "R-Roxas" I moaned breathelessly,

he had moved down and started to give love bites on my collarbone. "Oh... Roxas... P-Please" I whimpered as he

grazed his tongue on my cleaveage. He looked up at me with hunger filled eyes. "Please what?" he purred. "T-

Take it off... Please..." I whimpered again, he smirked and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and quickly pulled it

over my head along with my bra. I panted, I wanted him. Now. He pulled me into a hungry kiss, quickly are

tongues tangled. Pulling away from are kiss leaving a small string of saliva he moved down and licked my right

breast while kneeding the other. I moaned loudly, tilting my head back in exctasy I tangled my fingers in his hair

again earning a groan from him. He sucked on my nipple while teasing my other with my thumb, I moaned. I

wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. He finished his treatment on my right breast and switched and

gave the other the same treatment. He licked in circles around my nipples making me writh under his touch.

"Roxas" I breathed. He began to pull down my shorts while kissing my breast before nuzzling his cheek onto my

soft skin. I was now only in my underwear. He smirked and began to rub his fingers on my womanhood through

my underwear. "Roxas!" I moaned and arched my back slightly. "P-Please!" I begged making his smirk grow. He

went up and kissed me deeply and passionately. He reached down and slipped his fingers under my underwear

and inserted his two of his fingers into me quickly. "Roxas" I moaned loudly into the kiss which was quickly getting

hotter and hotter on the moment. He pushed his fingers deeper making me moan louder and arch my back. "Ah...

Ahn! Oh... please..! Roxas! Deeper!" I pleaded and moaned tilting my head back breaking the kiss, he complied

and dug his fingers deeper into me making me eyes roll back, he moved to my neck and kissed and sucked my

throat. I panted heavily when he began to lick over the hickeys he had given me and once again nipped my sweet

spot. I felt him smirk against my skin and he made a 'come here' motion inside me making me scream in pleasure,

I could feel a knot in my stomach. "R-Roxas! G-Gonna..." I moaned loudly, everything went white for a moment

and an unbearable wave a pleasure washed through me. Roxas took his fingers out of me and licked the white

liquid on his fingers, the sight made me want him all over again. "Delicious" he purred and pulled off my

underwear. "I want more" he growled and licked my womanhood. "Roxas!" I moaned loudly and gripped his hair

and pressed him up against me, he dove his tongue into me and licked my walls as if he was cleaning me.

"Roxas!" I cried my eyes rolling to the back of my head again. I screamed in pleasure as everything went white

again. Roxas lapped up my juices, he went back up to me and gave me a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away and

gently stroked my cheek as I caught my breathe. "Roxas" I whispered before he kissed me again. "Do you want

me to-" he started but I kissed him silencing him. "Let me please you now" I whispered stroking his cheek. I

flipped us so he was under me, he looked shocked but that went away the moment I kissed him again. After

sharing many deep, passionate kisses with him I moved to his neck and began nipping and sucking on his soft

skin. He sighed in content, I felt him run his fingers through my long black hair. Leaving hickeys here and there I

found his sweet spot and began to nip and suck on it. His grip on my hair tightened as he gave a soft moan.

Deciding I was satisfied with my work I pulled his shirt over his head and lightly kissed around his nipples. He

squirmed and moaned slightly. I ran my fingers down his chest and gently sucked a bit, he moaned. Before

moving to his stomach I took a quick peek at his face, his head was turned to the right and his eyes were closed,

his cheeks were flushed. I giggled and softly kissed his stomach down to the hem of his jeans making him laugh a

bit. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down leaving him in only his boxers. Eyeing his large erection through

his boxers out of curiousity I gently poked it making him squirm a bit and moan. "Rein... Please..." Roxas

murmured breathing heavily. "What is it you want Roxas?" I teased mimicking the question he asked me. "P-Put

your mouth on it" he pleaded, I smiled and nodded. "As you wish" I murmured back seductively. I pulled off his

boxers and for a moment stared wide eyed at how large he was for a 16 year old looking boy. I licked my lips

and put his tip in my mouth and worked my way down until about half of him was in my mouth. Roxas moaned

loudly and thrusted his hips up a bit, I placed my hands on his hips to keep him down. Acting on instinct I sucked

on him before moving up and sucking his tip, he cried out my name and gripped the bed sheets. The sight of it

turned me on even more. Louder Roxas... Moan my name louder. Shoving his whole member into my mouth I deep

throated him. Roxas wouldn't stop moaning after that and I felt sweet tasting, creamy, thick liquid in my mouth.

Greedily I swallowed it. I moved back up to him to see his eyes closed, he was panting heavily. Soon he opened

them and smiled sweetly up at me. I returned the smile as he put his hand behind me neck and moved me down

for a kiss. He flipped us over and kissed me again. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" he murmured against

my lips. "Anymore then this and I won't be able to stop" he continued. "Or... Do you want me to continue and fuck

you so hard you won't be able to stand in the morning and make you mine" he growled seductively, his dirty talk

was enough to make shivers go down my spine. "Make me yours Roxas, please" I begged in a whisper. He gave a

small smirk before lifting my legs up gently so they wrapped around his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck

as he buried his face in my neck. "Are you ready?" he whispered against my neck. I nodded, "this might hurt so

please bear with me ok? I'll be gentle" he said giving my neck a gentle kiss. I sighed in content and nodded. He

positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted in. I screamed in pain, it felt like my insides were ripping

kissed me deeply as he tried to distract me from the pain. We made out for a minute or so and slowly

the pain was replaced by pleasure. He pulled away, his eyes were dripping in lust and pleasure. "A-Are you ok?"

he asked obviously trying not to moan. It looked like it was taking all of his will not to move. "Y-Yes just give me a

minute" I whispered, hesitantly he nodded and buried his face in my neck panting heavily. I slightly moved my

hips to see if I was ready, all I could feel at that point was pleasure. That slightest movement seemed to

effectively shred the last of Roxas' self-control and he slammed into me making me cry out. "Y-Your so tight" he

moaned as he pounded into me faster and harder making me moan uncontrollably. "Roxas!" I moaned, he

growled and thrusted into he harder and faster then before. "Louder" he hissed and nipped at my neck drawing a

bit of blood. "Roxas! Roxas!" I moaned louder. I felt a coil-like feeling form in my stomach without warning,

"Roxas... I'm going to..." I moaned, the coil was about to snap. "Cum with me" he groaned just as white covered

my vision, at the same time I felt him explode in me. I panted heavily and relaxed on the bed as Roxas collapsed

on top of me. I stroked his hair, he kissed the crook of my neck in response before rolling next to me and pulling

me in a hug. After I caught my breathe I sighed in content I nuzzled into his bare chest and breathed in his scent.

He stroked my hair when he to caught his breathe and kissed my forehead. "Well... That was sudden..." I

murmured loudly enough so only he could hear while laughing a bit. He smiled, "yeah... Sorry I just..." he said

trailing off a bit, he tore his gaze away from me and looked to some other part of the room. "Are you ok?" I asked

touching his cheek, he turned his gaze back to me. He nodded and hugged me tighter and nuzzled his nose into

my hair. "Roxas" I whispered. He chuckled a bit, "don't get to comfy" he murmured. "Huh?" I said confused before

his intentions hit me when he flipped us over so he was on top again. "I'm not done with you yet" he growled

seductively making me blush. He went for my breasts again and licked and sucked on my left breast this time

while caressing my right breast. I moaned his name as he once again teased my nipple with his tongue. My skin

still being sensitive from before made his teasing all the more pleasureable. "R-Roxas... Please... I-I need you!" I

moaned as he kissed around my nipple. He smirked, "turn around" he ordered, I wasn't the one to disobey. I did

as he wanted and turned around, he reached his hand under my stomach and pulled me up so I was on all fours.

He rubbed my hip for a moment before licking where my dragon-like tail should have been. "Ah!" I moaned as he

continued to lick. I squeaked as he teased my ass with his finger. "I wonder what it would be like to violate you

from here to" he almost purred as he pushed his finger a bit deeper. I moaned in pain and pleasure. I heard and

felt the bed shift for a moment, I felt his hands on my hips and before I could think he thrusted into my ass. "AH!"

I screamed in pain and pleasure, it felt like my ass was ripping but it felt so good. "T-Tight..." he growled moving

his hands from my hips and wrapping his arms around my torso as he buried his face in my shoulder. He thrusted

into me harder and deeper making me cry out. The pain was completely gone now, and now I could feel nothing

but intense pleasure. It felt like my ass was burning up, and damn did it feel amazing. "Roxas m-more!" I pleaded

and moaned loudly, he complied and thrusted into me harder, faster and deeper. "Roxas!" I screamed as I came,

and again at the same time he came to with a loud moan. We both collapsed again next to each other, both of us

panting heavily. I shivered slightly at the feeling of the pleasure disappearing but I was still satisfied with the

feeling of his juices in my womanhood and ass. Even then I still wanted more. "Your amazing" I whispered to

Roxas who seemed exhausted but his eyes were still clouded with lust. "As are you" he whispered back

breathlessly and pulled me into another hug. "I want more" he purred the moment he caught his breathe and

turned me around and lifted me up slightly again so I was on all fours. He pulled my hands behind my back and

my upper body laid on the bed, he grabbed my hips roughtly but gently at the same time. Without warning he

thrusted into my womanhood again making me cry out. There was slight pain but it instantly went away as he got

deeper and deeper. "Roxas!" I moaned. Almost as if it turned on a switch in him, he started to go harder and

faster making him go so much deeper. "AHN!" I moaned nearly screaming as I felt the coil in my stomach for the

third time that night. "I'm cumming!" I screamed, he moaned in response and we both came. I felt as if all the

energy I had was drained and we both laid next to each other on the bed with my head on his shoulder and his

arm wrapped around me. "Well someone has a lot of energy" I said gasping for breathe. He laughed a bit as he

was desperately trying to catch his breathe to. Roxas seemed as if he was just about to fall asleep but I wasn't

going to allow that. It was my turn. "My turn" I growled and positioned myself over his member. He looked at me

curiously before getting what I was going to do. I rammed myself on his member making both of us cry out. I

moved my hips up and down and rode him. Roxas seemed to enjoy and minute of it. I grinded making the both of

us moan louder. He grabbed my hips, forced me to deeper and bucked his hips. Hey just because it was forced

didn't mean I didn't like it. "Ah! Roxas! I'm gonna cum again!" I screamed feeling the coil again. "Cum" Roxas

ordered and I felt my juices pour out of me as well as Roxas' mixing in with mine. I collapsed on top of Roxas and

he quickly wrapped his arms around me as I laid on his chest. "That's it, i'm done" I murmured trying to catch my

breathe. He gave a heartily laugh and nuzzled his face in my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes, "so what made

you so horny?" I murmured into his chest. He buried his face more into my hair, "I... Umm..." he mumbled but

didn't finish. "Go on" I urged. "B-Before... When you were taking a shower... Y-You left the room open and the

shower curtain open and umm..." he stuttered. "You saw me taking a shower" I finished for him, he nodded. I

giggled, "your so cute" I said and kissed his cheek, he blushed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you... It drove me

crazy" he mumbled his blush spreading. I giggled and turned us over and laid his head on my breasts and stroked

his hair. "Have you had your fill?" I asked with a small smile, he nodded and nuzzled into my breasts. "I think I

might want more in the morning though" he said innocently giving my cleaveage a small kiss. I smiled, "I think I

can grant your wish" I said running my fingers through his soft blonde hair. He closed my eyes and rested his

right cheek on my right breast. I smiled, he's just so cute! "I love you" I heard him whisper. My eyes widened and

I felt a blush come to my cheeks, but nonetheless I smiled. "I love you to Roxas, I always have, since the moment

I met you" I whispered back. He smiled warmly, came up and kissed me ever so sweetly. He soon pulled away

from the sweet kiss, and laid next to me. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. "Mine" he

whispered in my ear and tightened his hold on me. I giggled, "yup, i'm all yours" I said and closed my eyes and fell

into a deep comfortable sleep. "Mmm" I moaned as I woke up to sweet pleasure. "Ahn... Roxas..." I moaned as he

dug his fingers deeper into me. My back was facing him and he was facing my back behind me. I was pretty much

curled up in a ball and he had his arms around me with his fingers deep in my womanhood. "Told you I wanted

more" he purred in my ear. "S-Silly" I moaned as he licked my neck. Wanting more I reached down and put my

hand on his and pushed his fingers deeper in me, I moaned louder. "Aha!" a voice shouted. Me and Roxas jumped

up at the sudden interruption. He slid his fingers out and I shifted myself and hid my upperbody under the blanket

as Roxas with his lower body. "Ven!" I shouted angrily. She laughed and backed away from the bed knowing if

she got any closer I would hit her. "Your not a virgin anymore~" she sang as she spun in slow circles. "Get out!" I

shouted, she stopped and laughed. "Ok! Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes!" she called and left the room.

"Breakfast?" Roxas asked with a blush still lingering on his face. "Is she... COOKING!" I practically shouted. Me

and Roxas looked at each other for a moment. We jumped out of bed and quickly got changed and ran

downstairs. "VEN!" we screamed. And that was how are morning was, we stopped Ven from blowing up the

house, had a few movie marathons and made love again in my bed. Yup, so i'd say last night and today was

pretty successful.


End file.
